Three
by tiger002
Summary: When others see danger, a hero sees courage. When others see pain, a hero sees a reason to fight. When others see hate, a hero sees love. A hero doesn't fight for fame or glory, but for those around them, those who can't fight for themselves


**A/N: **And my newest story, and my 50th story since joining the sight. First of all, thanks to Wyntirsno for betaing.

Second of all, this story is written for the 100 themes writing challenge. My tweak on the challenge is to write a chapter for each theme. Yes, that means this story will be 100 chapters long. Am I insane for taking on such a challenge? Probably. I can give you a link to the themes if you want.

This story takes place in my own fantasy world which I might see if I can get a picture or description for you before too long. This is also the biggest story I have tried to come up with, as such there will be a lot of characters. I'm reusing a number of them from various stories I've written before, just adapted to this world.

At the end of the chapter I'll explain where the characters were taken from but no prior knowledge should be needed.

…

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

Sydney swung his sword at the older man again, trying to find some weakness, some hole in his defense. Although once more, he found his attack skillfully parried, but that wouldn't stop him. He'd been training for months, and while he didn't know why today should be any different, he was determined it was the day he would strike his teacher.

"Don't let your mind become clouded by hate," Kensei said, and while Sydney would have just become angrier and more determined to overpower his master, today he took a step back, and breathed slowly. He had to calm himself; recklessly swinging his sword would do nothing. He considered calling upon the light within him, using that strength to attack Kensei, but now was not the time. That had blown up in his face before, and this was to train him physically, so he could fight without magic. They said that balance was key to being a Guardian.

Kensei ran at the young warrior, his blade coming down swiftly, but Sydney parried it, though Kensei's strength was enough to throw him of balance. Kensei took that chance to strike Sydney in the chest with the blunt of the blade, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping his weapon.

"You're getting better."

Sydney looked up at his teacher, the reassuring smile pushing away his guilt at his own weakness. Even if today wasn't the day, each time he spared with Kensei, he seemed to get just a little stronger, a bit faster. He couldn't let his emotions drive him to recklessness.

Sydney took the outstretched hand, and returned to his feet.

"That will be all for today."

"Thank you," Sydney said, returning the sword to his master with a bow and leaving the training grounds.

...

"It took you long enough," Cole said.

"I can't help it," Sydney said with a shrug of his shoulders as he and his two friends walked back to their homes in the Rucon district. "I can't leave until he tells me I can go."

"But you can't tell us what's going on there?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"Yes, but we're your best friends. Come on Alex, back me up on this."

"It would be kind of cool to know what happens there," Alex said.

"Thank you-"

"But I'm sure the rules exist for a reason."

Sydney shook his head as his eyes friends continued arguing, glad that he was out of it for now. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell them everything, but the Guardians made it clear how important secrecy was, that he wasn't even supposed to let anyone outside his family know he was a Guardian.

Though after failing to come up with a convincing lie for all the times he vanished, he decided he could trust Cole and Alex, after forcing them to swear not to tell a soul. Although Cole never seemed to keep anything quiet.

"But that's the point, we deserve to know!"

"What about the killer penguins, did you ever think of that!"

"See you later guys," Sydney said slinking away to his house, ready for some rest after the hours of training.

...

Who could resist the calmness of standing before an ocean, the waves crashing against the shore, as a tranquil beach spread out as far as the eye could see. Justin smiled, staring out at the water, the cool autumn breeze blowing through his grey hair. He thought of the lands that lay beyond, those of war and violence. His eyes then glanced to his grandkids, their joy at playing in the water. His youngest, the eleven-year-old Heather was at home in the sea. She constantly dove under water, letting the currents guide her. She had no fear of the waves as they pounded into her, letting them push her to and fro.

Justin looked to his grandson Simon, as he stood closer to the shore, not allowing himself to venture beyond where his feet could touch the ground. Twelve-year-old Simon talked with Heather, their conversation drowned out by the roaring water. Justin knew Heather was trying to get him to go out further despite his reluctance.

And then there was fourteen-year-old Jason. Who Justin just realized had escaped his sights once again.

A small degree of panic began to sink in before remembering that while Jason had a mind of his own, he'd never stray too far lest he incur the wrath of his mom. Justin found it humorous how scary his sweet daughter could be when she was provoked.

"Grampa, I think something is wrong."

Justin turned and saw Jason walking toward him holding his right arm gently, the fingers bloody.

"What happened?"

"Crabs and Frisbees are two different things."

Justin worried just how that mistake led to a bloody arm, but figured he could ask that later. "Let me see it."

Jason did, the stinging still there, and he watched as his grandpa's wise eyes took in the slash. He started getting nervous with how long he was taking, wondering if something was really wrong. Sure, it hurt, but he'd been hurt worse before.

Justin seemed to look around the beach even though they were the only ones there, but still kept his grasp on Jason's arm.

"What's wrong?" Jason knew his grandpa was rarely nervous or caught off guard no matter what happened, so his strange behavior now made Jason worry. Was his arm infected, would they have to go to the hospital?

"Nothing, I just don't want to have to walk back home to get the bandages to take care of this."

This made Jason a little less nervous, but if it needed taken care of, what other choice did they have? It was bleeding too much to just let it seal on its own.

"Jason, don't tell anyone what I'm about to do. Not your parents, not your friends, not even your siblings. Got it?"

Though he was confused, Jason nodded; sure that he could keep a secret. He had before after all.

A faint light started glowing from Justin's hand. With the light of the sun beating down on them, there was no way anyone not right next to them could see it. Jason stared at it, blinking to ensure his eyes really saw the light.

"Shh," Justin whispered, dragging his hand across Jason's arm, covering the cut in white light. Once Justin pulled his hand away, the light stuck to the wound, closing it, while taking away the pain.

Jason slightly moved it, not believing what he just saw, but he couldn't deny the pain was gone. He dragged his other hand across the scratch, pushing down, expecting to feel pain, but there was nothing. He stared up at his grandpa, his gaze asking all the questions for him.

All Justin responded with was holding a finger up to his mouth.

Though Jason wanted to know more, he knew he wouldn't get any answers.

"Thank you."

Right as Jason turned to go back into the ocean, Justin shot up his eyes set on something he couldn't see. Justin started shaking, a look of dread across his face.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

'Nothing," Justin said with a gulp, returning to normal, but his gaze kept shifting to something. "At least, I hope."

Jason wasn't convinced of this, but knew getting answers out of Justin was hard when he wanted to keep his secrets.

...

"Come on Zack, we're going to be late for school again." Zack's head rose from the pillow, his hair covering his eyes, his gaze shooting up at his grandpa brother. He turned his head, too tired to say anything. He then planted his head back into the pillow.

Cody wondered how Zack could sleep with his face smashed like that, but knew no was not the time to worry about it. Instead he knew he had to get his brother up. They were running late at it was.

But how to get him up?

Their parents were both at work.

Magic maybe?

But that could make a mess, and he didn't have time to put the room together after a windstorm, or drenching Zack's bed. And anything involving fire inside was a bad idea. He'd have to get more creative.

"Fine, I'll go without you. Though it's a shame Riley won't be able to see you today."

At this, Zack burst up from his bed. "You had to use her against me, didn't you?" He asked, no longer tired at the mention of his girlfriend; as much as he loved her, he sometimes hated what the mention of her name could do to him.

"As long as it works," Cody said leaving the room while Zack quickly changed clothes.

Cody left the house and noticed that it was windier than normal today. The trees around them shown a bright green, their leaves nearly blocking the rising sun. He looked behind him, seeing Lunain setting. He checked the horizon for the other moon, but the figured at this time of month it would have already set.

"Are we going, or are you just gonna stare at the sky all day?" Zack asked.

"Oh, sorry."

With that, the two brothers set out toward the mile long road to school.

"You know, it would be nice if they just let us keep going to the school just down the road. I mean, why do we have to go so far."

"We're 16 now, so we change schools. Same as I've told you every day."

"I don't have to like it though."

As they continued on their way, a chill blew through, something that Zack noticed instantly, but Cody kept walking, not noticing anything unusual.

"You feel that?" Zack asked, looking behind them, shivering, but not from the cool air.

"Feel what?" Cody thought Zack might have been trying to stall, make them late for school. But Zack seemed worried, nervous even.

"I don't know."

It wasn't that Cody didn't believe him, but he felt sure that whatever this was it couldn't matter much. "Let's go." Cody began walking down the road, causing Zack to follow him, as he took one last look behind him.

There was something there. Or something coming. This wasn't any ordinary wind. He could still feel it, from the north, and while the sun was beginning to beat down on him, the chill never left. He could feel it whispering to him, soft words he didn't recognize.

…

**A/N: **

Character origins.

Scene 1: Sydney, Kensei and Cole were all taken from Unclouded by Hate, with Greg's name changed to Alex because there will be another Greg showing up later on.

Scene 2: All characters taken from my original novel Generations (posted on DevienetArt if anyone wants to read it)

Scene 3: Twins taken from Suite Life, and from the world I was created for my story Legends, though that one isn't going anywhere, so it's been placed here. Riley is taken from DarkElemetns10 (used with permission) and the other parts of the family will show up here as well.

I think that's all, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
